


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alive Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Seungri, Hurt Youngbae, M/M, OT5, Overworking, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Big Bang (Band) Ensemble & Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: Protecting The Sun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**2:02 PM**

They never suspected that anything was wrong with Seungri.He looked and sounded perfectly fine,so they didn't feel like that they any reason to be worrying.

That was until,it was time to record for their new album.


End file.
